ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Hylevs
Go Back To: Elf Family Inspiration: High Elves from fantasy & from World of Warcraft. Biology: Races: Light: (Reference) * Skin: Ranging from slightly pale to very pale, and usually has a hint of a pinkish undertone to it. * Hair: Hair color ranges from ginger to varied shades of blonde, includes cherry blonde. Ethereal: (Reference) * Skin: Ranging from pale pink to Fuchsia. * Hair: Hair color ranges from silver / grey to pure white. Can also be other varying colors if they are very light and pale, though this is less common. Dark: (Reference) * Skin: Ranging from blue to violet, is also often times dark grey or black. * Hair: Hair color is always pure white. Description: Environmental Preference: Hylevs specifically like to live in places that get frequently cloudy or have good tree cover. This is because they are used to living in such conditions and their skin burns easily in direct sunlight. Physical Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Hylevs are exclusively herbivores. Clothing: Most communities which are solely or primarily have a population of Hylevs, will have a certain culture that involves clothing. This culture centers around the use of short capes being a mark of childhood, shawls marking adolescence, and cloaks marking adulthood. The color and symbols on these special clothing items also mark the status that each Hylev has regarding their skills, job, personality and their place within the social hierarchy. Each piece of clothing is specially made for each Hylev and is deeply personalized. At the age of 5 yun, each Hylev has their first opportunity to take the test needed to earn their shawl and mark themselves as an adolescent. At the age of 10 yun, each Hylev has their first opportunity to take the test needed to earn their cloak and mark themselves as an adult. For each of these tests, they remain available to any Hylev which fails the test, and they are allowed to try as many times as needed. Both the first and second test that allows Hylevs to go from childhood to adolescence and from adolescence to adulthood are not made to be particularly challenging or difficult, but are simply of medium difficulty as to show that they are capable and ready for the next stage in their lives. Notes: Hats are also popular among Hylevs which do not wish to wear their cloak's hood. Both the short capes, the shawls, and full cloaks have hoods attached. The only real difference between them is the shape and length of the covering part to it. Note: If a Hylev is wearing their signifying cape/shawl/cloak and it is of stage of development that they are already past, this can serve as a warning to others that they are either Immature, or stupid as it shows they have not yet been able to pass the test required to earn their next signifying clothing type. Note: Originally Hylevs used cloaks as a necessity for going out into the open when it was sunny, so they didn't burn their skin, but it eventually evolved into an entire culture. Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Due to Hylev's herbivore eating habits, most are quite unskilled in hunting. This also means that Hylevs have a large farming industry and are better at farming when compared to other non herbivore humanoids due to their dependence on farming as their primary food source. Within Hylevs communities their is always at least one who has the job of making and modifying the capes, shawls, and cloaks that the other Hylevs in the community wear. These particular Hylevs are usually highly respected by the other Hylevs within the community, as well as any outsider Hylev that shares this specific culture. These Hylevs usually are medium level mages which are specialized in fine movement telekinesis. This magical ability allows them to make these capes, shawls, and cloaks within days when it would otherwise take weeks or months. Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Hylev skin is smooth. * Nails & Hair: Hylevs have short translucent nails. Straight and sometimes wavy, but curly hair is extremely rare. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Hylevs can have eyes that are varied red, varied orange, varied yellows, and gold. * Ears: 2 Ears. Hylevs have long pointed ears that tilt back. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. * Legs: 2 Legs. 5 digits. * Horns & Tusks: Hylevs do not have any horns or tusks. * Tails & Wings: Hylevs also do not have any tails or wings. * Body Type: Hylevs usually have a slightly narrow body frame and are also usually thin but deceptively strong. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 70 * Longest: 91 * Potential: 100 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 78 * Average Strength of Magic: 71 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 55 * Survival Range: 10- 90 * Comfort Range: 25 - 75 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 6 ft 2 inches ~ 168 lbs * Female: ~ 6 ft 0 inches ~ 141 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 0.9 * Record: ~ 15 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 13 * Record: ~ 31 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Hylevs Category:Elves